reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Requisitions
Details: Questgiver: Grandmaster Thierney Location: Blades Court, Sancre Tor Narrative: Grandmaster Thierney has given an offer to not refuse; to become a member of the Order of Blades. Once duly accepted Grandmaster Thierney will relieve you of the Mysterium Xarxes Relic and send you off to see Markus Cantus, the Quartermaster in the Hall of Requisitions to begin your training in earnest. Tip: Grandmaster Thierney's invitation to join the Order of the Blades can be refused twice. Upon refusal of the invitation the second time he will ask no more. The point of the offer is for one last opportunity to button up any unfinished business before delving into a 40+ hour mod if you have not done so already. The Hall of Requisitions in Sancre Tor is just a few doors down from the Blades Court, but is the beginning point for transformation into a Blade. The Quartermaster will relieve you of your worldly possessions replacing them with standard Blades gear. Your possessions will be safely held by Markus Cantus until you complete the entire faction questline and attain Blademaster. Don the gear issued and follow the young lad Rowan, he will take you to the barracks, more commonly known as the Trenches. Settle in and become familiar with your surroundings, Rowan will be waiting to escort you to the dojo and Master Sakai for training when you're ready. Blademaster Sakai is to whom you will report during the Basic Training portion of Reclaiming Sancre Tor's main quest. Tip: An opportunity to reduce the amount of escorting Rowan provides is given once entering the Temple of Light. Removing Rowan's escort help will also remove the chance to receive Southwind later on. Detailed Walkthrough: Upon accepting Grandmaster Thierney's invitation to join the Order of the Blades he will relieve you of the Mysterium Xarxes Relic and send you off to see Markus Cantus, the Quartermaster in the Hall of Requisitions. There is a map marker to guide your way and it is just a short jaunt from the Blades Court. Please note, you can refuse Grandmaster Thierney's invitation to join the Order of the Blades, twice. Upon refusal of the invitation the second time he will ask no more. The point of the offer is for one last opportunity to button up any unfinished business before you delve into a 40+ hour mod if you have not done so already. Arriving at the Hall of Requisitions go inside and speak to Markus Cantus, the Quartermaster seated at the desk. Markus will relieve you of your worldly possessions and supply you with the Blades gear you'll be using. Markus will give you a receipt for your items and a meal ticket for use in the cafeteria as well. Although your surrendered gear will be safe; Markus will afford you an opportunity to not surrender your items allowing you time to secure your favored possessions elsewhere. Please don't abuse the privilege and make haste. Suit up in your choice; the Blades fatigues or the Training Armor and speak to Rowan the young lad waiting off to the side of the desk. Rowan will escort you to the barracks, more commonly known as the Trenches; settle in and become familiar with your surroundings, especially the layout of the hub. After leaving the Hall of Requisitions under Rowan's escort and entering the Hall of Light, Rowan will engage conversation and provide the opportunity to remove his escort services. Please note removing Rowan's guidance to the barracks and the dojo will also remove the opportunity to gain Southwind at the end of Basic Training. After settling in and familiarizing yourself speak to Rowan who will be waiting in the barracks, he will again escort you, this time to the dojo for training under Grandmaster Sakai. Once arriving at the dojo Rowan will engage you in conversation informing you Master Sakai is waiting on the training floor and that he, Rowan will see you around the barracks. Take your leave of Rowan and traverse the final stairs to the training floor, introducing yourself to Master Sakai when you arrive. It will be the player's responsibility to find their way to the dojo if Rowan's escort is rejected. Blademaster Sakai is to whom you will report during the Basic Training portion of Reclaiming Sancre Tor's main quest. Category:RST Main Quest